Problem: $ { {-3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {1} & {3} \\ {-1} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3}\times{-2} & {-3}\times{4} \\ {-3}\times{1} & {-3}\times{3} \\ {-3}\times{-1} & {-3}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{6} & {-12} \\ {-3} & {-9} \\ {3} & {-9}\end{array}\right]}$